Chains
by g-na-1358
Summary: Eren was tired. So very tired of the chains that were once again attached to his wrists. But it was his own fault for getting into this situation where he can only wait and hope for mercy. However, Levi doesn't seem to be willing to go lightly on him.


**WARNING: non-con **(but not really)** and mild violence **but it might actually be a bit funny in the end?

**A/N: **I've only actually written only about a half of this. The good half was written by my best (read only) friend. Without him, this would be sitting in my unfinished folder forever... So all credit goes to him. :)

* * *

><p>Eren was tired. So very tired of the chains that were once again attached to his wrists.<p>

He sat in the basement cell, slumped on the floor, waiting – even if he still didn't want to believe this was actually happening. He wanted to run away but he could do nothing but wait, just as he was doing for the last few hours, and hope it will be over soon.

So tired of waiting. Can't he just come already and get it over with?

It was not much later when finally, to Eren's relief and dread, the door leading out of the dark, cold place opened, revealing a signaturely short male figure. Eren watched indifferently as the Heishichou locked the door behind him and came down, stopping in front of his cage, as Eren liked to call it.

"Here for an interrogation, Heichou?" Eren smirked arrogantly up at him.

Levi only looked at him with his typical apathetic expression. "Seems like someone doesn't know his place."

"Oh, really? And who would that be?" The sarcasm was very detectable in the titan-shifter's voice.

The superior officer flashed a sinister smirk at the boy he could practically do anything with and nobody would care. Because he could. He had the right _and_ the permission.

Levi didn't say anything; he just walked to the door of Eren's cell, calmly opened it and entered, stopping when he was close enough to crouch down and put an almost-caring hand on Eren's cheek while sweetly murmuring, "I do believe you know what's going to happen now, don't you, you disgusting little piece of shit."

Eren tried to move away from the touch, as far as his restricted possibilities let him.

Levi wasn't pleased. At all. He scowled and gripped the soft brown hair with his fist painfully. "You cannot reject me, brat. I am a like god to you. I am the one with the authority to decide when you die. I can kill you whenever and _no-one_ can say a single fucking thing about it," he hissed into Eren's ear and giving it a long lick.

Eren let out a disgusted noise, but didn't protest any further. Because he had to suffer through this. He had no other choice. A bitter chuckle almost escaped his lips. 'Yeah. I have no choice. And it's _my own_ damn fault. _Fuck_.'

Levi unsurprisingly understood the self-blaming thoughts and with a crooked smile he slowly reached behind his back. In his hand appeared a small dagger, which he started twisting between his fingers without any problem. "Or you can reject me a little bit at least; it will be certainly more entertaining that way." He casually put the sharp edge of the dagger on Eren's collarbone and with a great patience and responsible look he started slicing through his shirt and skin, not making the cut too deep.

Eren hissed from pain when the wound started to bleed. It was only superficial but it stinged. Chains strained as Eren unconsciously and violently pulled on them and for the first time he was grateful for the shackles which had just prevented his instinctive urge from manifesting and scratching the cut.

Regardless, Levi continued, completely consumed by his work and ignoring everything else. The cut went over the chest, under the bound boy's left arm and up the sleeve till it reached his wrist. When Levi was finishing the other side, the bleeding from the first injury was already stopping.

"Fascinating. So many possibilities," he complacently murmured as he put away the remains that were just a moment ago Eren's shirt. The feeling of cold caused by the lack of shoes and socks, which Eren had been enduring since he had been put in there, intensified even more.

As Levi was leaning forward before him, looking closely at his abnormal healing ability, Eren decided. 'Now is my time to do at least something. I am not giving up without a fight.' He quickly attacked, stretching the chains to the maximum of their length, trying to leave a deep, bloody bite mark on Levi's shoulder or neck; but instead a firm grip on his hair smashed his head back into the wall and for a moment the only thing he could see was a colourful firework.

"That was pathetic. Even dogs are taught more proper manners. Fortunately, we have all night to turn you into obedient and trained dog." Levi paused to chuckle darkly at the glare of those fierce green eyes, which were still slightly clouded from the recent impact. Smirk in place, hand slowly moving downward and dragging the dull side of the blade across soft skin, leaving an angry red mark behind without drawing any blood, he continued, "Firstly, the most important thing is the feeling of vulnerability, which, I admit, isn't as easy to evoke in someone who can heal this fucking fast as one would think." Levi tore down the last piece of clothing Eren had left and pulled his chains up so Eren was forced to stand.

"Satisfied?" growled Eren through his blushed with shame cheeks with resentful frown.

"Not quite yet." Levi grabbed one chain and relocated it on the other side so now Eren had to face the wall. "Now you can try to bite me," he whispered from behind. A swift chill ran from Eren's neck down his spine as Levi's breath touched his skin. "No scars, no marks or any other kind of imperfection." Levi touched his back. "And soft as if you were just born."

Eren couldn't prevent goosebumps from showing up because of Levi's touch. This was the most embarrassing and humiliating moment of his life. There wasn't a single thing he could do to protect himself from what would be obviously following. What was making it worse was that the things he was imagining in his mind weren't probably the worst possible outcome. On top of it all, perplexing tremble of excitement in his stomach was telling him the exact opposite of what was swirling in his mind – 'Just do _it. _Take away my last piece of dignity and let it end because my own thoughts are torturing me more than you do.'

"You want it now, don't you? You want it to be as quick as possible," he continued whispering with great delight into his ear. "Let me disappoint you once more. It certainly," he sliced his back with the tip of the dagger, "won't," he sliced again, "be so easy."

After the last cut, Eren cried out in pain for the first time. He heard the sound of undressing and Levi firmly grabbed his head again pushing it against the wall, he mercilessly penetrated into him with a quiet liberating groan. With his other hand, the one that wasn't pushing Eren's head into the stone as he was violating his body, Levi slipped down across his chest and abdomen to the groin and surprisingly gently made him hard. A drop of sweat rolled down Eren's forehead as the chains strained for the last time before breaking off completely.

He realized that he'd been holding his breath since Levi started and took a long sip of the cell's air. It was too late for him to try to resist. He didn't want Levi to stop and Levi definitely knew that since there wasn't even the slightest moment of hesitation or change when Eren freed himself.

Eren's screams of pain mixed with shouts of encouragement. All that remained in him was silent submission of an apprentice to a more experienced and not very forgiving teacher.

* * *

><p>"Remind me to never <em>ever<em> use the 'I'll do anything' line again," came Eren's exhausted murmur.

Levi chuckled. "Why?"

"Because I'm _definitely_ _not_ doing this again."

Levi looked down at the head resting on his shoulder in surprise (and a tiny bit of disappointment). "Why not?"

"You have to ask? It was so _sick_ and _so_ embarrassing!"

"Was not. It was kinky. I think it was great."

"Please, don't tell me you actually enjoyed it."

"As a matter of fact, I did."

Eren groaned in an exaggerated way and buried his face in his lover's neck in mock embarrassment. "Oh god, I'm dating a rapist. What the hell did I get myself into...? Don't tell me it got you off when you beat the shit out of me at the court?"

Levi smirked. "Don't go acting all innocent. You were so into it, being violated while chained to the wall. And as a matter of fact, yes. It was pretty fun, kicking out your teeth."

Eren scowled in response. "Disgusting... And please! Maybe while in the middle it was... well, _tolerable_, but the aftermath is _so_ not worth it! I hurt all over; I can't even feel my back. I bet I've lost all the skin there!"

Levi interrupted him with a roll of his eyes. "You haven't. You think I'm _that_ sadistic?"

"Oh yeah? Then what about the cutting? That was _not_ sadistic?" The younger growled accusingly. Sure, he did consent to it beforehand but that didn't mean he was exactly thrilled.

"Oh, come on, most of them wasn't even deep enough to bleed at all."

Eren made a face. He'd like to see what he'd say were their roles reversed. (Regenerative abilities included, of course. He knew this kind of play would never even be considered an option in their relationship if it weren't for his titan power.)

"That aside, look!" Eren stuck out his hands. Around the wrists, just where the shackles had been not so long ago, were thick red rings of burnt skin, blood seeping through here and there.

Levi raised an eyebrow. "It's not that bad. Not like there will be any sign of it within the next minute."

"That's not the point here!"

"Yes it is. Now shut up and go to sleep, brat."

"God, you're such a _caring _boyfriend."

Levi smirked. "But you still love me."

"...Just shut up."

The smirk secretly turned into a smile. Levi was happy that Eren indulged him despite the initial weariness.

Tomorrow he was going to make sure he gave Eren enough attention to more than make up for all the (over-dramatized and not as big as Eren tried to make it seem) discomfort his request had caused Eren.

He would like to see a repeat, after all.


End file.
